Iris (SoS)/Quotes
'Greetings' *Good morning, player. *Good morning, player. Did you sleep well last night? You may be young, but still, you shouldn't stay up late too often! It's bad for you! Friendship Lines *'1:' Heard any good stories lately? I'm looking for inspiration for my next novel. *'2:' It's so cute to see young ladies just coming into their own, isn't it? I love helping them dress up. The other day, I got Lillie all coordinated with clothes and accessories I made. *'3:' Time flies when I'm reading a book, or writing one. Sometimes I get so focused on my writing that I end up skipping meals. That's probably not a good thing, is it? *'4:' Mistel's family, and he's precious to me. No matter where we end up in life, married or off in the world or whatever, we'll always be close. That what family's all about. *'5:' I know just enough to be aware of how much I don't know. That's why I want to learn everything. See, I don't like ignorance. I think it's bad for you. It narrows your choices in life. Hee hee, listen to me, getting all philosophical. *'6:' Huh? You want to know what I was like before we met? ...Hee hee, ladies like me always keep a few secrets locked away. It's part of our allure, you see. But... maybe I'll tell you later. *'7:' You know, I always enjoy talking to you. Even though we have such different opinions... Well, maybe that's what makes it fun. Dating *'1:' I think maybe we ought to spend some time apart and think about our relationship. ...Um, never mind. *'2.' Hey, player. Do you... love me? I don't know what you think about me these days. It's kind of nerve-racking. *'3:' ...Hee hee, you don't have to be so nervous. You want to know how to make a girl happy. I'll teach you step by step. 'Seasons' Spring *Now, this is what I call spring weather! It's so warm and comfortable outside... *'Rain:' Some writers listen to music when they're trying to focus, but I like to listen to rain. That's why I love rainy days. Summer *It's really hot today, isn't it? I might get burned if I spend too much time outside... *'Rain:' I think this rain's cooling everything off. Nice, huh? * Typhoon: 'You came out in this weather? That's way too dangerous. Soon as the wind calms down, you march yourself right back home. Fall *The sky in the fall is really beautiful, isn't it? Just looking up and taking it in... It's inspiring on so many levels. *'Rain: Rainy days in the fall get so overcast. Kinda depressing isn't it? Winter *Another cold day... I can deal with it when the sun's out, but I can't stand the cold at night. *'Snowstorm:' 'Festivals' Spring Fashion Fiesta *Every time I watch the Fashion Fiesta, I feel like going on a shopping spree for new clothes. Oh not for me, though. Just clothing for other girls to wear. I enjoy prettying myself up as much as the next woman but I also love giving girls makeovers. *Changing outfits help change your mood. It works the other way around too--the way people feel influences how they dress. It's interesting to think just how much say about how they're feeling just by what they wear. *'If she won:' Ohoho. This is quite the turn of events. Winning in a fashion show is public acknowledgement that one has excellent taste. That's a real self-confidence boost for anyone. Moo-Moo Festival *There are many different breeds of cow, but I like the classic black-and-white look the best. It's especially cute when they have the black splotches right over their eyes. *'If the player won:' You and your prizewinner look like a dashing sight up there on stage today. Congratulations on your win! *'If the player won (Dating):' Congratulations. You looked so gallant up there on the stage. I felt myself falling in love all over again. *'If the player lost:' I thought your showing this time was pretty impressive. You may not have won, but you should be proud of having raised such an excellent animal. Harvest Festival *Ohoho, Mistel's face has been scrunched up all day, like he took a big bite of something sour. Which is to be expected, I suppose. This festival is essentially a parade of one thing he hates after another. I’m proud of him for coming and participating, at least, instead of playing sick to avoid it. *'If the player lost:' I thought your vegetable was quite impressive, for what it's worth. You may not have won, but you should be proud of having grown such excellent produce. *'Other:' The 'Other' category gathers together s many disparate types of produce raised in wildly different ways. How on Earth do you judge that? I'd think there must be some sort of common point between them on which the judging is based. I wonder if they'd tell me, if I asked. Mr. Matsuba seems like a pleasant enough gentleman. I think he'd be kind enough to explain how it's done. Fishing Tournament *'If you won:' Oh, hello, player. Congratulations on the big catch. Do you go fishing regularly? Then I guess today's your well-deserved reward for all that practice. *'If you lost:' It's unfortunate you didn't win today, player. But take heart, you'll get another chance soon enough. *A gentleman I dated some time ago often said nothing was more manly or exciting than fishing. He often skipped out date to go fish. Now, I won't say getting lost in your hobbies is bad, and I understand being passionate about them, but there's such a thing as moderation. I don't consider a gentleman who values a woman's attention less than a fish's to be a real catch. That relationship didn't last long. *I often hear people say that fishing is a good way to pass the time, but I prefer a good book, myself. There are hundreds of books published every day. No matter how many I read, there will always be new adventures waiting for me. And not only am I enjoying myself, I'm also learning new thing. What better way could there be to pass the time? Gifts *'Favorite:' Wow, this is my favorite! Thanks for being so thoughtful. *'Liked:' Oh, did you prepare this just for me? I love it! Thanks so much! *'Horror:' You're dead set on giving this to me, aren't you...? N-no, it's nothing. I'll... I'll take it. General *'While Eating:' We can talk, but not right this second. I'm kind of busy eating. *'Haven't Talked in a While:' Oh, player. I feel like it's been a long time since we last talked. How are you? *'Working:' Hmm? What am I doing? I'm writing a novel. And the deadline is fast approaching, so I really need to get those creative juices flowing! *'Birthday:' You put together just what I like for my birthday, huh? Thank you. I’m flattered. *'Sick:' Did I catch a cold...? My head hurts, and I feel so dizzy... *sigh* *Klaus and I like to get together and talk about each other's work. We're close in age, so it's fun talking to him... but just FYI, we're not together or anything. *'If you are dating someone:'Oh, . I hear you are seeing someone. Congrats! You mind telling me your love story sometime? I’m sure it’d make a great book. Locations *'Inn:' Aren't the sisters here both ridiculously cute?! And they both took to me so quickly... It's like I suddenly have younger sisters of my very own now! Brings tears of joy to my eyes... About Town/Guild *Since this town is so isolated, every time I get a new agent,, I have to explain where it is. I'm kind of tired of that. *My agent tried to talk me into moving to the big city the other day. I guess this town's so obscure that it's hard for anyone to get here. I think that's why. *I wish there were more places to shop around here... Am I asking too much of this town? *You've seen all the empty lots in town, right? I keep thinking someone new might be moving here soon. The guild is managing all those properties, so I have a sneaking suspicion Veronica is planning something. *When I go to the Trade Depot, I can see the changes that made this town famous. Category:Story of Seasons Quotes